This is Just a Dream
by MadHatterBellatrix10
Summary: One-shot about Tonks and Lupin and Teddy. Kind of sad. Song-fic kind of sort of, Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood. Some Lupin/Tonks and Victoire/Teddy. Rated T just in case. My first story, so review please but no flames. Enjoy!


**A/N: **This is a one-shot and my very first story too :D. I hope you like it, it is Lupin/Tonks and a bit of Victoire/Teddy at the very end. Its kinda sad, and its a songfic sort of, based on Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood. Review if you want to. Its my very first I've ever published, hope you like it.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does, if I did, well Tonks and Lupin would've lived, Snape would've got with Lily and Bellatrix and Voldemort would take over. {Its much better off if I don't own the series} And the song Just A Dream belongs to Carrie Underwood, I just edited it. Enjoy!

Recently, Tonks' whole life had felt like a dream. Except when Remus walked out on her. Teddy was sleeping in the bedroom and her mother Andromeda, was locked up in her own room. The way she had been for the past while since Ted died. Tonks looked at the clock and realised that her very own Prince (or more like Werewolf) was fighting the Dark Lord at Hogwarts, he could even be dead by now.

Her heart started to race, and she tripped over something as she left the kitchen. "Bloody Hell! Am I clumsy or what?" she asked to no one in particular. She looked around for her wand and found it lying on the sofa. She quickly and as quietly as possible for the unstealthy of auror, went back upstairs. She kissed Teddy quickly, but for some reason her legs didn't want to move. "I will be back, tomorrow." She reassured herself "Because Harry will defeat Vold- the dark lord and Remus and I will raise Teddy in a wonderful world." She had some crazy feeling she wasn't coming back, and so she left a small note for Teddy, although she had a feeling he wouldn't find it until he was much much older.

A small lump came to the back of her throat when she saw a picture of her, her father and her mother. She didn't want to make her mum cope with another loss, but she didn't want her mother to make her stay either. Remus needed her. She disapparated into Hogsmeade and then raced up towards Hogwarts. "Have you seen Remus?" she called to Molly. Molly gestured to the stairs and Tonks silently thanked her. She saw Kingsley Shacklebolt, and before she could ask, she saw him down the hall.

She jumped into Remus' arms and smiled. "You need me more than Teddy does tonight" she told him before he could protest. They saw the barrier around Hogwarts break and a million and one things flashed through each of their minds. But the most important: Their love for each other. Remus reached for Dora's hand and Bellatrix Lestrange along with Antoin Dolohov came by. Bella smiled her disgusting smile with her teeth that looked very unbrushed. A jet of light hit Remus square in the chest as Dolohov disapparated off.

Bella smiled and cackled a very evil laugh. You could tell she was thinking of how many ways she could torture her filthy impure niece before she could die. What she wouldn't have realised is that what Dolohov had done to her husband killed her on the inside too. This couldn't be happening to her.

_It was several months after the day she got married._

_And after he who must not be named died, she had planned it all out that night._

_And just in case she wanted to be with him, while Teddy slept away, she hoped she see the next day._

_And when she looked at his face, her heart shattered out of it's place._

_Why did he leave her, why did he go?_

_She was counting on forever, and now how would she know?_

_It was like watching her own death, standing in the background, please Remus you aren't dead now..._

_This can't be happening to her, this is just a dream._

Why him? She loved him so much nothing else mattered. And now, here he was dead in front of her. What she didn't know was that he wasn't completely dead yet. It hadn't been the killing curse, he was almost but not entirely dead. She held back tears, sure Teddy matter but this was Remus she was thinking of. Right then, Bellatrix's curls went wild and the moment Dora saw them, it was too late.

She had been hit with the green light it was over, with her hand in Remus'. He tried opening his eyes, but it wouldn't work, as his other half died, he felt it. There she went, maybe Death wouldn't be so bad with her. His favourite Metamorphagus always made everything fun. He let his last little piece of consciousness slip as he felt himself fade away with Nymphadora, the woman he loved.

**19 years later...**

"_Our Teddy. Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire!_" exclaimed James Sirius Potter. Yes, Teddy was snogging Victoire Weasley. And in fact, his parents had witnessed it all while watching over him. "Has he found the letter yet?" Tonks asked her husband. "Calm down, Nymphadora" he said as she flushed, for she still hated that name "We'll know soon enough..." he added. When Teddy returned home later on he found a note slipped inside one of his father's old books. "How very odd, I must read this" he said, his hair changing color as he spoke.

_Dear Teddy, if you are reading this your father and I have not survived the battle. This battle took place on May 2__nd__ 1998, and you slept through the whole thing! Now anyways, there was a Dark Lord who was fighting your godfather Harry Potter. His name was Voldemort, and one of his most loyal servants was my aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, along with my other aunt Narcissa's husband, Lucius and Severus Snape who was on our side too. And a man named Albus Dumbledore, he had organised this Order of The Phoenix to fight against Voldemort. That is how I met your Father Remus Lupin, a werewolf. At the time I myself was an Auror, so here's how our story began..._

Teddy continued reading the whole thing as Dora smiled at Remus, Teddy unaware of his parents watching over him. At least, he would hear what they fought for and how there is some things worth fighting for. Even dying over. Love, Friendship and Peace are amongst those.

The End.


End file.
